Moments
by Chibi-Onee-chan
Summary: TYL! One-shot. Even in the chaos that was the Vongola mansion, there were moments in time when even the guardians could behave themselves.


**Setting:** TYL! Tenth Generation, Adult Reborn; Vongola Mansion  
**Pairings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** KHR is not owned by me.  
**Warnings:** Slight OOC-ness, but that may be because its been ten years.

* * *

The Vongola mansion aside from its large meeting rooms (multiple because in one way or another, an ex-prefect and an illusionist would battle it out), dining room, living quarters, training rooms, interrogation/prison areas, and offices, was the large living room for relaxation and the like for the guardians and their boss. It contained four couches and two love-seats (two couches were at the back wall, with one couch and love seat on the right wall and the other two pieces of furniture mirroring it) along with one large flat-screen television that hung on the wall. It was a miracle it wasn't broken yet.

Gokudera Hayato had just returned from a mission in Germany, with regards to renewing an alliance with a family as the feared right hand man. He stepped into the living room to look for his boss, because the maids had directed him there when he first looked into the brunette's office.

"Juudaime?" He called, and turned his head. He blinked at the sight, silently moved the couch with a small smile, and pulled a blanket over his sleeping boss' form. He then took a seat on the couch to the right, opened a book and began to read.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi returned from the training room with Sasagawa Ryohei, both worn out and ready for some rest in the living room to watch a fighting drama that would be on at this time. Ryohei spotted Gokudera first.

"Yo, you're extremely back!" He shouted, while Yamamoto greeted,

"Ahaha, welcome back!" Gokudera opened his mouth to retort, but shut it and shot a look that said 'quiet down.' He jerked his head to left. Both guardians followed the motion, gazed at the scene, and then silently sat at the couch across from the silverette. Ryohei turned the television on to the correct channel, muted the volume, and turned on the subtitles. It was silent once more.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was itching for a fight. It had been at least an hour and a half since Gokudera returned (he didn't know that, but why bother with the hot-head's whereabouts) and he had been searching for the sky to bite to death. He was promised a match with a certain irritating illusionist, but said illusionist was nowhere to be found. He entered the living room in hopes of finding the man, only to see herbivores instead. He was about to open his mouth to bite to death for crowding, except Ryohei waved his hands in a gesture to keep his voice down. With no reason to listen, he said,

"What are you herbivores doing?"

"Quiet." Gokudera frowned. The skylark narrowed his eyes, ready to whip out tonfas and kill him. Yamamoto stood up and in between the two.

"Maa, maa. We don't want to wake Tsuna," Yamamoto glanced to the still sleeping sky. Hibari frowned for a moment. Why should he listen to the others? But, at the prospect of biting the sky to death surfacing in his head, he decided to seat himself at the couch next to the one the boss was sleeping on. The others settled into silence as Hibari took a nap with Hibird settling on his shoulder.

* * *

Lambo yawned, just waking up from sleep at three in the afternoon (about 20 minutes after Hibari settled for a nap in the living room). He wandered the halls, looking for his great older brother to play with him. He entered the living room, and raised a brow at the scene. He wasn't sure whether to be shocked at the silence or the fact that Hibari was openly sleeping in a room other than his own. Gokudera spotted him and raised a finger to his lips. He gestured to the left and Lambo noted the sleeping brother of his. He got the message, and sat down next to Gokudera (to the other's slight dismay). He caught the remote Ryohei tossed to him and changed the channel to an anime about pirates.

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro had returned to the Vongola Mansion at four in the afternoon. They were returning from an assignment in Russia dealing with a troublesome family. Much to his chagrin, Mukuro wasn't allowed to kill anybody (like always) as his soon (_eventually_)-to-be body sternly warned him not to. Chrome silently followed behind him when he had entered the living room after searching every other place the man could be in. The two took in the scenery consisting of Yamamoto and Ryohei playing cards quietly (surprising in itself that the boxer was whispering rather than shouting), Lambo watching the muted television, Gokudera reading, Hibari napping, and the leader of them all laying on one of the couches snoring softly.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro laughed, pulling his trident out to attack the napping skylark. Immediately, all the awake guardians turned to him and as quietly as possible went,

"Sshhh!" Mukuro blinked and Chrome tilted her head in confusion.

"Are you trying to wake Juudaime?" Gokudera harshly whispered.

"And Hibari?" Ryohei whispered too.

"What happens to them isn't my concern." Mukuro smirked.

"Mukuro-sama," Chrome lowered her voice, "maybe we should be quiet. Boss has been very busy lately." The illusionist inwardly frowned. After a moment's debate, he moved to the love seat next to the card players and sat down. Chrome joined him. Silence ensued.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi had a long few weeks. A recent alliance gone awry had him sending his Mist Guardians to deal with the problem. His right-hand man had been away to renew terms of an alliance and of course, both incidents had caused large paperwork piles. With Reborn menacingly standing in his office to ensure the wretched nemesis was completed. It took a week without rest to finish it, and Reborn graciously allowed him to take a break. So he did.

His eyes slowly fluttered open and he felt fully rested. Drowsily, he took in the scene before widening his eyes ever so slightly. Lambo had taken to silently playing cards with Yamamoto and Ryohei, Hibari was sleeping (he made sure not to make a _single_ sound), and Chrome and Mukuro were watching a film on the television on mute. Gokudera, who had been reading, had noticed him first when he sat up silently. It was strange to see them well behaved. It only occurred during meetings, and once that was done, Hell would break lose.

"Juudaime," Gokudera murmured, getting his attention.

"Welcome back Hayato," The brunette smiled back, "did it go well?"

"Perfect, Juudaime," Gokudera grinned. At this, the others took notice.

"Sawada, you're up!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Hey Tsuna," Yamamoto laughed.

"Tsuna!" Lambo waved.

"Hello Boss," Chrome waved shyly. Tsuna smiled to her and waved back,

"Welcome back Chrome, Mukuro," He greeted the Mists.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled. At this noise, Hibari shot awake, had his tonfas out, and attacked the illusionist. Tsuna watched in horror as Mukuro blocked with his trident.

"Not in the living room!" He lectured. Neither visibly made a move that let him know that they heard, but after a moment, Hibari darted out of the room with Mukuro trailing behind. Chrome soon followed suit and Ryohei ran after, shouting his favorite word and wanting to join in. Yamamoto laughed and Lambo sighed. Gokudera looked irritated, but said nothing of it.

"Juudaime, should I stop them?" Gokudera eventually asked.

"No, it should be fine." Tsuna shook his head.

"Dame-Tsuna, control your men." Reborn appeared in the doorway.

"Reborn!" Tsuna blinked. At the sound of a gun clicking, he stood up and ran out after them. Yamamoto chuckled and walked out after him, along with Gokudera and Lambo. Reborn stood in the silence, and then smirked. The guardians finally acted appropriately outside of a meeting and he could finally do some things of his own. He should wear out Tsuna more often. He pulled down the fedora over his eyes as the smirk grew.

Silence was golden.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot and please review!**


End file.
